


Melonpan

by Artemys Jenkins (artemyss)



Series: Festival Escolar Sugar Club [1]
Category: Sugar Club Maid Café
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance, brigadeiro is not amused, crepe is eternamente cansada, mentions of chocopie and mocchi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemyss/pseuds/Artemys%20Jenkins
Summary: Estaria Pão de Mel apaixonado? E pela irmã do novo membro da gangue?? Bom, apenas o tempo -- e, talvez, Choux Cream -- poderia dizer...
Relationships: Melonpan/Pão de Mel
Series: Festival Escolar Sugar Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551190
Kudos: 1





	Melonpan

Não era o primeiro dia de aulas. Embora Pão de Mel ainda estivesse no primeiro ano do colegial -- um milagre, uma vez que suas notas na prova de admissão não foram lá tão brilhantes --, ele já entendia as regras da escola:

Os senpai fingiam ser legais, as kouhai fingiam gostar deles e os yankee eram livres. Os senpai não se misturavam com os yankee e os yankee sempre roubariam os lanches das kouhai, pois os yankee sim eram as pessoas legais do colégio.

(Ou talvez ele classificasse os yankee como 'livres' e 'legais' porque eram os únicos que não somente ainda não tinham batido nele, como também resolveram adotá-lo para que ele "criasse caráter".)

Todas essas regras, entretanto, caíram por terra quando _ela_ apareceu.

Numa transferência feita bem no meio de junho, a aluna transferida do estrangeiro -- de qual país jamais saberemos -- com seus longos (?) cabelos loiros, chegara com seu irmão igualmente loiro, porém nada mais calmo, e já havia roubado mais da metade dos corações do colégio Sugar Club.

Um desses corações, obviamente, era o coração não-tão-rebelde do pobre yankee Pão de Mel.

Choux Cream foi a primeira a notar que o membro café-com-leite da gangue estava balançado pela irmã do novo membro da turma, Brigadeiro, uma criança briguenta e mimada que Crepe simplesmente não sabia como havia parado ali.

Se pelo menos ela tivesse conseguido recrutar a kouhai Mochi...

Pão de Mel, obviamente, negou com toda a veemência possível. "Não, nunca, JAMAIS me apaixonaria por uma senpai, ainda mais irmã do nosso grande novo membro Brigadeiro".

(Brigadeiro não era grande.)

  
Entretanto, conforme o tempo passava, a paixonite de Pão de Mel pela nova senpai -- cujo nome era Melonpan -- ficava cada vez mais óbvia, Choux Cream cada vez mais irritada, Crepe cada vez mais indiferente e Brigadeiro, cada vez mais indignado.

"Se você gosta tanto dela, chama ela pra sair, ué.", comentou, exausta, Crepe em uma de suas reuniões durante o horário de aulas. Não era época de provas, e Crepe estava bem adiantada em suas matérias, então ela milagrosamente resolvera cabular. Choux Cream, entretanto, não concordava que pudesse ser possível:

"Como se o molenga aqui do Pão de Mel tivesse coragem de chamar _alguém_ pra sair, né, _buchho_?", retrucara.

A única mostra de indignação de Pão de Mel fora um olhar cerrado e diversos pontos de exclamação em sua cabeça. Algo como o seguinte:

\- !!!!!!!!!

Brigadeiro, por sua vez, estava em seu limite. NINGUÉM passaria sapinho hétero para sua irmã! 

\- Eu te PROÍBO de sair com minha irmã! Se você fizer qualquer coisa, tipo chegar DEZ METROS perto dela eu te quebro em dois!!! -- gritara a plenos pulmões, para todo o colégio ouvir, que o aluno novo além de delinquente era ciumento.

Refletindo sobre a vida, Crepe pedia perdão ao antigo líder da gangue, Chocopie, que havia se formado no ano anterior, por suas escolhas ruins de alunos novos para recrutar.

\-- QUERO VER ME QUEBRAR, ENTÃO!!! -- Pão de Mel parecia pronto para o desafio. Crepe ignorou os dois. Choux Cream a chamou para jogar cartas e tomar sake, e Crepe aceitou prontamente, enquanto discutia quais seriam as novas calotas das rodas de sua motocicleta vermelha e roxa.

O caos teria sido instaurado se o sinal do intervalo não tivesse tocado, a porta não tivesse abrido e Melonpan não tivesse aparecido no telhado, com seus longos cabelos loiros e sorriso ameno, impedindo somente com sua presença a briga dos dois homens que ela mais amava.

Porque sim: Melonpan também gostava do pequeno yankee de cabelos negros.

\-- Nee-chan!! Eu juro que estava brigando para proteger sua honra! -- exclamou Brigadeiro, enquanto Pão de Mel tentava não tremer, e Crepe e Choux Cream continuavam jogando cartas e discutindo sobre calotas.

Melonpan sorriu, passando direto por seu irmão sem sequer lhe dar a mínima atenção. Entregou um pedaço de papel para Pão de Mel, que o pegou, notando que era um ingresso para o cinema. Enquanto entregava o papel, Melonpan disse:

\-- Sexta-feira, depois da escola. Não se atrase. Você paga a pipoca.

Crepe suspirou. Choux Cream apenas comentou que "de fato, não chama ninguém para sair". Brigadeiro enfiou um socão no rosto de Pão de Mel.

E Pão de Mel... Bem.

Mesmo dolorido, sendo sacudido e correndo o risco de ser expulso da gangue, Pão de Mel estava feliz demais para se preocupar.

Com certeza, aquele havia sido o melhor dia de sua vida.


End file.
